


Supply Run

by Andraste



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I keep telling you, there's nothing wrong with my shoes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Run

Donald considers himself a servant to anyone in Denerim with enough money to spare, so he smiles when two strange women and a walking statue enter the shop. Even though one of them is carrying a bow as large as she is and the other is only half dressed.

"I keep telling you," says the semi-nude one, "there's nothing wrong with my shoes."

" _Everything_ is wrong with them," her companion replies, with a distinct Orlesian accent.

"Why must you try to change my appearance? I am content as I am."

"You say that now. Even in Denerim, I'm sure we can do better."

Donald's smile fades a bit, but judging from the quality of their weapons, they must have plenty of gold. Failing that, it's always sensible to be polite to the heavily-armed.

"Oooo," says the statue, "these have gems on them!"

He endures while they try on every pair of shoes he has, and even apologises for his limited stock when they ask if there's anything suitable for the golem.

Although the redhead eventually spends more than thirty sovereigns, he hopes the mean one wins their next argument about shopping. Even good customers aren't worth frightening everyone else away.


End file.
